Kid Icarus: Rise of Nevarkk
by BlueTornadoStorm
Summary: When a mysterious warrior raises the Underworld army from the ashes, it's up to our heroes to put an end to it once and for all. But, as more and more familiar faces return, is the Underworld the only threat? (Kid Icarus: Uprising sequel) Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue: Beginning of an Empire

**A/N: Hey guys, Tornado here, and today I'm starting this Kid Icarus Fic. This is basically a sequel to Uprising, so expect a lot of recurring characters plus some new ones. The prologue starts off a bit serious and a little short, but the usual KI:U banter will begin Chapter 1 at the latest. I do not own the Kid Icarus Franchise.**

**Enjoy :)**

**-Prologue: Beginning of an Empire-**

All was peaceful on the planet Earth. Four years after the defeat of Hades, the two surface realms were once again free of the blind soul-harvesting committed by the Underworld army. The humans, Centurions and deities relaxed in the many years of prosperity and order the young angel warrior, Pit, had fought hard to give them. But the light had reigned for too long, and it was time for a new era of darkness and discord...

The ruined castle lay in rubble, once home to the Goddess of Darkness, Medusa. It had been in this state ever since the snake-haired queen had been defeated and the true master of the land of the dead was revealed. Now the Underworld was without a leader, with the remnants of its vast army wandering aimlessly in the realm, until their new master came to power.

* * *

><p>A seasoned warrior from an alternate dimension had arrived from the world where his Underworld ruled supreme. The warrior had sensed that this world was lacking leadership, so found a way to slip between the cracks to raise the hellish army from the ashes.<p>

Devil-like in appearance and the build of Hercules, his blood red robes thrashed violently in the harsh winds of the Underworld. Covering his jet black skin was armour forged from the sturdiest bronze, that reflected every small glint of light in the dark realm. Folding his obsidian bat wings against his back, he observed the ruined empire with piercing crimson eyes.

"This shall take longer than expected," his slithering silver tongue tangled between stained yellow teeth as sharp as daggers. "No matter, these pitiful beings of the surface shall know the power and ferocity of I, Nevarkk!" The warrior cleared his throat and, addressing the vast army at his disposal, declared in a booming voice:

"Monsters of the Underworld, do you wish to once again lay siege on the surface realms? Do you wish to burn and destroy all that they have created? Do you wish to show them the true force of the greatest army of all worlds?!" The foul creatures of the Underworld cheered and roared in approval, and so began the resurrection of the Army of Darkness, and the destruction of all foolish enough to oppose.

**A/N: Like I said, starts off a bit serious, but I just wanted to begin with some explanation to the plot of this Fic. Please read, review and leave constructive criticism! **

** -Tornado**


	2. Chapter 1: Initial Preparations

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome to Chapter 1 of Rise of Nevarkk!**

**Pit: I'm in this chapter!**

**A/N: Yes, you sure are. Now please do the honors Cupid.**

**Pit: BlueTornadoStorm does not own the Kid Icarus Franchise.**

**Enjoy :)**

**-Chapter 1: Initial Preparations-**

Wind whipping through his chocolate-brown hair, soft water droplets clinging to his tunic as he broke into clouds, the gentle hum of the power keeping him aloft, gracefully gliding through the midnight sky, Pit loved flying. Even though he was no stranger to the experience, every flight felt like an entirely unique feeling, it was a shame he only had so long. In his hand he clutched the weapon so dear to him, he'd treasured it ever since it was granted to him. The Palutena Bow. Originally used to slay Twinbellows, Hewdraw and Pandora all those years ago, it was still just as useful today. Along with its combat abilities, it held a special place in his heart, right next to where Palutena herself was. He couldn't deny it, he wouldn't dare dismiss it, he loved the Goddess of Light like a mother, a partner, and most importantly his friend. He had no memories of his birth parents, no memories of brothers, sisters, cousins. Only Palutena. He couldn't count how many times the Goddess had protected him, ever since that day...

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

_"You're a freak!" The larger angel teased, jabbing at the youth's wings. "A freak of nature!"_

_"Yeah, whenever was there an angel who couldn't fly?" The tall angel sneered at the young boy._

_"Why do you even come here? You're __worthless__!" The older angel chuckled, pushing the little kid to the dusty rock ground. Tears formed in the young angel's eyes. He had always dreamed of being a soldier, but his disability that prevented his wings from working correctly was a barrier he could not overcome._

_Barely being accepted into Palutena's Angel Training camp, he'd always been made fun of, but Palutena saw potential in the youth's enthusiasm and devotion, signing him up for the toughest courses. Pit didn't understand why, but did not question the Goddess. He trusted her judgement, and wished to live up to her expectations. But that was easier said than done._

_"What in Skyworld is going on here?!" Palutena approached the three bullies, staring down on them with eyes that pierced like knives._

_"N-nothing, your H-highness," the boys stuttered in unison, but Palutena wasn't pleased. She turned to Pit on the ground, helping him up and dusting him off._

_"Are these boys hurting you, Pit?" Palutena's tone changed to that of a mother calming a child, with a voice as soft as silk. The youth replied by burying his face into her dress, with her gently ruffling his hair. "Anymore trouble, and I shall see to it personally that you three are expelled from the academy." Palutena threatened the boys, who sulked off._

_"T-thanks L-lady Palutena..." Pit's sky blue eyes glanced up at Palutena, greeted by a caring smile._

_"You're going to achieve great things, Pit. Just tough it out and your dreams shall come true."_

They were gone now. When Medusa first attacked Skyworld, all the flying angels had been killed, Pit only survived because he couldn't. For some reason, he felt guilty for their deaths. He and his doppelganger, Pittoo, were the only two angels left in existence, after that, then what? Pit knew he had to continue the angel race, but how? Just as he was wondering about this, he got a call from Palutena.

**_"Pit! The Power of Flight is nearly over, and I need to meet you and Hades in the Conference Hall. Urgently."_**

* * *

><p>Ever since the destruction of his body in his final battle, a floating voice stuck in limbo was all that was left of Hades. Taking pity on the Lord of the Underworld, Palutena agreed to give him a smaller imp-like form of his body if he swore to join the side of Light. Desperate for a physical form, Hades reluctantly signed up to the good side, mostly just so he could keep annoying Pit and the Centurions. Plus, someone had to look after the souls in the Underworld. It wasn't often that Hades was summoned to a meeting, but he was obviously needed.<p>

The Conference Hall was about the size of a football pitch, with large oak doors at the entrance and a massive stained glass window of the Goddess and Pit made after Hades' defeat at the far end. Lining the walls stood marble columns that pierced the heavens, decorated with royal blue and gold flags with the Centurion symbol in the center. In the middle of the hall was a huge round marble table, surrounded by many chairs, the biggest was covered in the same flags as the columns and belonged to Palutena, who was sitting there now.

"Ah, welcome Pit! How are you doing this evening?" Palutena asked the angel who replied with a yawn.

"It's midnight, Lady Palutena." Pit rubbed his eyes as he sat himself down in a chair next to the Goddess.

"Oh... sorry about that Pit, but this is important. Have you seen Hades anywhere?" As if on cue, the God burst through the doors and floated over to Pit's shoulder.

"So sorry I'm late, friends. I had... urgent matters... to deal with." Hades' smirk showed he was up to something.

"Haaadeeees... did you put hot chili peppers in Jerry's coffee again?" The scream of a Centurion from downstairs confirmed her theory. "Anyway, onto the matter at hand. There have been multiple sightings of Underworld troops in Westernia, know locally as America."

"That's where Pittoo is, isn't he?" Pit was excited to hear news about his twin. As much as Pittoo hated him, Pit treated his clone as a brother and often worried about him in his globe-trotting journeys.

"Correct, but there's something odd about these troops. Their attacks seem... coordinated." Palutena revealed, then turned to the ex-Lord of the Underworld "We need your help Hades, is the-" But Palutena was cut off by the noisy God before she could finish.

"Goodness, Palutena. YOU need MY help? Well, this is a first!" Hades boasted, as if he was proud of this.

"Yes, anyway. Hades, is there anyone in the Underworld who could be responsible for this?" Palutena asked the talkative Lord.

"Hmm... well, there was this one warrior called Kkraven, but he was killed during the Orocos attack."

"Jeez, who even remembers 'Of Myths and Monsters'?" Pit desperately tried to worm his way back into the conversation.

"Regardless, Pit, you set out for Westernia tomorrow, so get your weapons and powers ready." Pit nodded at the Goddess.

"Pretty Palutena? When can I get a weapon?" Plead Hades.

"You don't need a weapon, Hades." Palutena sighed, facepalming.

"I know, but it sure would be nice..." The God retorted.

* * *

><p>Blazing flames licked away at the stone structures, wearing them and their interiors down little by little. Large explosives decimated the streets, people ran in fear of their lives. But one did not, the dark angel dashed out from his cover, his raven black hair whipping as he dodged the purple shots from the cycloptic monster and back behind yet another flaming building. Readying his charged shot, he fired at two of the enemies, taking them down.<p>

"Two down, five to go," He muttered to himself, for reassurance more than anything. "What am I talking about? I'm freaking Dark Pit, I don't need reassurance!" He shouted, taking down another Monoeye with his melee combo. Already too late, he realised he'd left himself open to the other monsters and cursed under his breath as he was smacked twice by the purple shots. Ducking behind some rubble, he reconnected the two blades of his signature Silver Bow, and took down another with his continuous fire, then jumping out and melee-dash attacking the rightmost eyeball creature until it disappeared like the rest. Suddenly, the rest of the Monoeyes flew away, and further down the road Pittoo spotted his real enemy.

"Absolutely hamazing moves you got there, Ptooey!" Thanatos laughed cockily. "You'd be a great addition to our team!"

"I'll never be filth like you, Thanatos! These wings take me where I want to go!" Pittoo retaliated, splitting his blades and wielding them.

"Don'tcha remember, you lost your flight power at the Rewind Spring! You're grounded, gothy!" The God of Death cackled.

"I'm not like that weakling puppet, instead of wasting time sucking up to Gods, I've used my time to grow my strength, until I can..." Pittoo used his teal wings to lift himself off the ground, readying himself for a battle with the Commander.

**A/N: Ugh... I am so tired, but I wanted to get this done and published. I might edit it later, but for now it's passable. Also, Dark Pit can fly on his own!**

**Dark Pit: Sweet, I might just spare your life now.**

**A/N: ...Read and review so Pittoo won't kill me.**

**-Tornado**


	3. Chapter 2: Ambushed on the Seven Seas

**A/N: Wassup guys, Tornado here!**

**Hades: I just noticed how alike I am to Midna in this form...**

**A/N: Yeah, I'm soooo creative, aren't I? Welp, seeing as you're here, do the honors Hades.**

**Hades: BlueTornadoStorm does not own the Kid Icarus Franchise.**

**Enjoy :)**

**-Chapter 2: Ambushed on the Seven Seas-**

The pitch black doors swung open, letting a huge gust of wind inside. Letting out an enthusiastic cry, Pit leapt out into the light...

And fell flat on his face.

"I know you're a down-to-earth guy, Pitty pat, but this takes the biscuit!" brushing aside Hades 'comical' taunt and picking himself off the ground, Pit surveyed the area. He was an a large oak pier, surrounded by towering ships with sails as white as the clouds. The thick scent of salt hung in the air, and the waves crashed violently on the shores. Bustling around him were humans of all types and appearances, from rich tradesmen to dirty sailors, each with somewhere to go or something to do.

"Lady Palutena? Did something go wrong?" Pit asked, starting to get odd looks from passersby.

**_"Nope! Everything went just as planned! Though I probably should've warned you before you... y'know" _**Palutena admitted over the telepathic communication.

"Broke my nose on a pier?" Pit remarked, rubbing his nose where it had hit the ground.

**_"To explain the situation, because we've never been to Westernia before, I can't open up a door there. And flying over the ocean would take longer than five minutes, meaning-" _**

"Yeah, yeah," Pit cut her off. "My wings'll burn up and I'll fall." he recited, reminding himself of when it DID happen.

_**"So, I got you some help form an old friend!" **_Pit was about to ask who, but his question came in the form of a "What's up, angelface?!" and a hearty slap on the back, colliding his face with the ground the second time that day. The confident but gentle voice could only belong to none other than Magnus, the strongest human warrior.

"Hello there, Maggie! Nice to see you've stopped by for the ride!" Hades playfully punched the soldier, earning a glare from the human. Choosing to ignore the God from now on, Magnus addressed Pit.

"So, you're looking for passage to America, eh? I know just the man for the job!" As if on cue, an old pirate clunked down on a peg leg from the tallest ship on the pier, the many differently sized golden buttons glimmering on his crimson jacket. Sporting a broad hat and a larger-than-necessary wispy white beard, a thin but sharp curved blade was attached to his leather belt.

"G'mornin', matey! Magnus has told me a lot 'bout you!" the man spoke in a heavy pirate accent, shaking Pit's hand so hard it was nearly ripped clean off.

"Pit, meet my old shipmate and Captain of the Destiny, Saltbeard the Severe!" Magnus introduced the sailor, as the pirate ruffled Pit's hair so hard it was almost crushed in his grip.

"You pilot THAT pile of logs? Are you sure it can even hold your weight?"

"Oi you, shrimpy! Do ye want me 'elp or not?!" The pirate brandished his sword at Hades, who just simply shrugged it off.

**_"I think we should just set sail before someone loses a limb..."_**

* * *

><p>The waves were calm and turquoise blue, the puffy marshmallow clouds gliding overhead. Standing on the mast of the ship (and in Hades' case, levitating), Pit and the ex-Lord of the Underworld surveyed the seas, Pit's eyes full of curiosity.<p>

"Ooh! Ooh! Look at that!" Pit exclaimed gleefully, pointing out a large wave on the horizon.

"Hey, what even is that?" Hades squinted his eyes to make out the glimmering object. It was a large blue and gold ship, with light purple 'wings' of plasma and what seemed like a massive hook jutting out the front of the hull.

"Is that... that Space Pirate ship?!" Pit was right, mechanical grunts loaded hi-tech cannons on the sides of the ship, readying their attack on Saltbeard's ship. Snipers took their positions on strategic locations on the ship's helm, and commandos prepared to board them. Hurrying down the mast, Pit and Hades bolted to the cabin, where Saltbeard and Magnus who were enjoying a leisurely game of cards.

"MAGNUS, SALTBEARD! IT'S THE-"

"Cute little robot guys, with the electronic eyepatches. They even have-"

"LADY PALUTENA AND I BEAT THEM IN THE GALACTIC SEA BECAUSE THEY-"

"smell really weird, like some sort of intergalactic-"

"SPACE KRAKEN, THEN I RECOVERED THE THREE SACRED-"

"odors, but i'm just being a-"

"SPACE KRAKEN!"

"What was that about Pitty? I thought we were doing a-"

"SPACE KRAKEN!"

"QUIT YE YAPPIN', YA NOISY-"

"SPACE KRAKmmrrrmmrrrhh!" Saltbeard shoved his hand over Pit's mouth, Magnus watching silently behind him.

"Calm down, matey! Tell me, wha's goin' on?" The sound of cannon fire and splintering wood answered the captain, the group rushed onto the deck, watching as the ship sped past. Three commandos equipped with arm cannons leapt across from their ship. Pit split his bow into its blades, charging at the leftmost, his weapon outstretched. Magnus dashed towards the one in the middle, Saltbeard clunking over to assist him. Hades grabbed a bag of popcorn to enjoy the show. Slashing the pirate with his melee combo, Pit finished the enemy off with a charged shot, whispering "Hasta la vista, baby." Magnus and Saltbeard lunged at the robot, then cut away at it and the machine next to them, returning them to the scrap yard. Screaming in its odd language, a blue sniper grabbed onto to Hades.

"Gaah!" The God screeched, trying to shake the enemy off to no avail. "Y'know, this is the why I wish I had a weapon."

...

"I said, THIS IS WHY I WISH I HAD A WEAPON!"

Palutena sighed. **_"Fine, take this if it'll shut you up."_ ** A cruddy Darkness Bow dropped from the sky, with no stars and a Running Speed +1 modifier.

"Oh come on!" Hades shouted, looking down at his stubby imp legs. " How an I supposed to run with THESE?!"

Shouting in their jibberish language, a large group of yellow pirate landed on the deck, knocking the trio to their feet.

"How're we gonna deal with these guys?" Pit asked, pulling up Magnus.

"We'll take this group, Pit, you stop them at the source!" Magnus lifted his sword, readying for the next round.

**_"He's right Pit, that's a good plan. I'll take you into the ship, then it's your job to take them down from the inside!" _**Palutena activated the familiar glow on Pit's wings, sending him skyward. Pit arched over the mast if the Destiny, swooping down through an entrance in the pirate ship.

"Well, I guess I'll tag along too." Hades followed Pit into the ship, ready to face their main force.

"Just you an' me then, Magnus?" Saltbeard and Magnus stood back-to-back, surrounded by the horde of pirates.

"Heh, like old times!" The two dashed forward, blades brandished, into the group of bots.

* * *

><p>The ship remained relatively the same since Pit's last adventure, with the navy blue and silver colouration creating a cold and sterile atmosphere that sent an unearthly chill up Pit's spine. The two made their way through the ship, defeating wave after wave of space pirates and eventually making finding the Generator Room. But something was odd about the generator.<p>

"Look!" Pit pointed the small galaxy-like pattern in the glass. "There's something odd about the generator!"

**_"I thought this would happen. Because the ship is no longer in the Galactic Sea, it can't run indefinitely and will soon run out of power"_**

"Awww. Poor little pirates, before long they'll be enjoying a nice bath with the sharks!" Hades floated up to the glass, knocking on it a few times.

**_"Be careful, Hades. Even though there's little power left, the explosion from releasing the energy'll engulf the entire ship!"_**

In a crash of futuristic materials, the ceiling burst open in a fiery blast. Huge and covered from head to talons in dark metal armour stood a dragonic creature, with piercing orange eyes, black silver and electronic yellow wings creating gusts of wind as they flapped. Many mechanical extensions lined the dragon's body, from claws like knives and an extendable silver pointed tail. The dragon roared an ear splitting cry, and slammed its tail down in front of Hades, who barely avoided the attack.

{Cue Metal Ridley's theme}

"Whaa? What's that?" Pit asked, swiftly shooting a charged shot into the creature's face, but it blinked right off.

**_"That's Metal Ridley, a cyborg dragon in alliance with the Space Pirates, Be sure to avoid its fire shots and talons!" _**Palutena warned her angel.

"May I say, how... informative... you are Pretty Paluetna." the God sarcastically remarked, narrowly dodging a fireball and letting loose a charged shot at Ridley's head, once again doing no damage. Deciding to take a different approach, Metal Ridley slashed at Pit, who took minor injuries with his Super Armour power, then sliced its right arm. The metallic defenses tanked the attack, and it didn't even dent after taking a Mega Laser to the face.

"Ugh, this armour is SO annoying, I can't land a single hit!" Complained Pit, grabbing Hades and yanking him away from an approaching fireball.

**_"It seems his weak point is the mechanical lights on his__ chest."_** Pit's attention focused on the red and blue glows coming from Ridley's torso.

"Huh, that's almost painfully obvious now..." Hades scratched his head, but continued his assault by shooting a stream of continuous fire arrows into the chest. Metal Ridley shrieked in pain, tucking in its wings and charging into Hades. The imp God was thrown back, but Ridley was left open to Pit. Using Weak-Point Reticle to precisely hit the dimming lights. Ridley howled once again, letting loose many fiery blasts into the air. The golden-orange eyes turned a deep crimson, and steam erupted from its body.

_**"Watch out, Metal Ridley's entered a berserk mode!"** _

"You do realise how redundant that information is, right?" Hades picked himself up from the crash site, diverting Ridley's attention on Pit with a charged shot to the back. The metallic neck twisted around violently, and the dragon outstretched its claws, rapidly slashing at the God. Avoiding every attack, Hades fired a charged shot at the chest, but instead of reacting, Ridley carried on speeding up his fury of slices. Shrieking and pointing a talon at Hades, Ridley summoned Komaytoes (or Metroids?) onto the God, overwhelming him and nearly finishing him. Activating an Energy Charge power, Pit increased his damaged output, and shouted to the creature. Now aware of Pit behind him, Ridley swiftly and accurately gilded forward and twisted, slamming his tail down where Pit was... or used to be. Pit's Bumblebee power placed him behind the dragon.

"Lady Palutena! Give me a boost!"

**_"With pleasure!" _**Palutena replied cheerfully, using a quick Power of Flight to send Pit up and over Metal Ridley. Before the cyborg dragon could react, the angelic hero let loose a forwards-dash charge shot from his bow right into the weak spot, finishing off Ridley for good.

"Phew, I'm glad that's over!" Pit wiped his brow with the scarf around his neck.

**_"Good job Pit! And well done to you too Hades! ...Where is Hades anyway?" _**Pit and Palutena stared at the swirling mass of Komaytoes swarming Hades.

"Mrrrh mrrh mrrrrh mrh mrrh mrrh?!" Was all that could be heard from the God underneath the brain-sucking enemies. Reluctantly, Pit smashed all the Komaytoes with a melee-dash attack.

"Thanks a lot, Pitty pat." Hades folded his stubby arms grumpily.

"You do know I only killed them for the Hearts, and not you, right?" Pit admitted.

"I'm used to it." Was all the God could reply with. Unbeknownst to the bickering fighters, in his last breath Ridley created a fireball, and shot it at the generator...

The glass shattered, and the energy inside started to expand until it two, three, and then ten times its original size.

**_"Hold on Pit, I'm getting you out!" _**But the Goddess of Light was too slow, and the energy kept expanding and growing. Pit shielded himself with his arms, Hades hid behind a pile of rubble. The energy grew bigger and bigger still and then-

_Pop._

**_"Oh... guess I was wrong about the whole 'exploding' thing, huh?" _**Relieved, the two escaped the ship before it could sink, taking the pirates with it.

* * *

><p>"Nice work, angelface!"<p>

"Good goin' matey! I might just make ye the Captain... of the poop deck!"

"What? Now love for me?" Complained Hades, sulking off into the corner with his pint of beer.

"To Pit!" Magnus shouted, raising his cup into the air. Saltbeard and Pit repeated him, clinking their cups and chugging down the alcohol.

"Hey, *hic* Palutena, am I even *hic* allowed beer at this age *hic*?" Pit asked, sluring slightly.

_**"Well, in human years you are... though I'm not sure about angel years..."**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ermahgurd, I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Fun Fact: the boss was inspired by the time I first heard Metal Ridley's theme a day ago. Originally, the ship would get attacked by Underworld troops, but I think this ending is a lot better.**

**Pit: Yeah, I sure loved that *hic* beer.**

**A/N: Go home Pit, you're drunk.**

**-Tornado**


	4. Chapter 3: An Old Foe, A New Form

**A/N: Here it is guys, Chapter 3! Whoooo!**

**Hades: Technically, it's Chapter 4 according to that rectangle over to the right.**

**A/N: ...Shaddap. Mah storeh. Mah rulz.**

**Thanatos: BlueTornadoStorm does not own the Kid Icarus Franchise!**

**A/N: Who said you could be in here?!**

**Enjoy :)**

**-Chapter 3: An Old Foe, A New Form-**

The hull of the Destiny crashed onto the pebbled beach. The angel warrior and the God of the Underworld hopped down from the ship, waving goodbye to Magnus and his sailor friend.

"You sure you don't want to tag along?" Pit asked the strongest human.

"Nah, I'm getting old for this." He chuckled, "Besides, I've a family to look after now."

"Later, Stinkbeard the Stupid." Hades nonchalantly called from the beach.

"Oi! Get back 'ere ya dirty midget!" Saltbeard shouted from the ship, shaking his fist and throwing things down at the imp God.

**_"C'mon Pit, let's get out of here..." _**Palutena enabled the light on Pit's wings, who yanked Hades away from a falling crate as he took off. The two soared off into the air, combating the Underworld forces as they went. As they took down a large group of Miks, Palutena contacted them.

**_"I'm going to try to locate Pittoo, just tough it out for a little longer!"_**

"Aye aye, Lady Palutena!" Pit cheerfully replied, smashing a Komayto with his melee combo. Pit was excited to see his twin again, their last meeting being when the Festival of Angels was celebrated last year. The Festival of Angels was created by the inhabitants of Skyworld and occurred every three years. It commemorated the birth of the angel race tens of thousands of years ago when Palutena and Medusa came into existence, but of course was ended when Medusa wiped out all the flying angels when she captured the Goddess of Light 32 years ago. After Hades' defeat, Palutena revived the festival and, being an angel, Pittoo was invited along with the other Gods and Goddesses. But Pit's darker half seemed different when he arrived, depressed and less arrogant. Only the light angel noticed the slight change in his personality, and confronted Pittoo late in the evening.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

_"Hey Pittoo? Is something wrong, you look sad." Pit approached his twin, who was sitting down on a bench in the Temple of Light's garden. His head was hung low, he had a small rose in his hands, the thorns making pricks in his skin. The dark angel's head turned to Pit, a solemn expression painted on his face._

_"Oh..." Pittoo sighed, fiddling with the flower in his hands. "I didn't know you cared."_

_"Of course I do, you're like the brother I never had." Pit sat down beside him, trying to get eye contact. "Tell me, what's wrong?"_

_The dark angel sighed, chucking away the rose and staring up at the stars above. "I... just don't know what to do with my life anymore. I mean, I was created to fight you, but I chose to become your ally. And now the Underworld army's gone, I have nothing to do." Pit didn't know what to say next, he'd never been good with emotions, especially not Pittoo's. To be honest, he hardly understood Dark Pit either. Even though he wasn't with the Underworld, he still wanted to fight Pit, he wanted to kill him. But then, he started helping him, opening the Chaos Vortex and aiding him in the Chaos Kin's defeat. Pittoo said something about 'sides of the same coin' which didn't make sense to the young angel. If he died, Pittoo died too? How was that possible? Maybe it was true, maybe the dark twin just wanted an excuse to help Pit._

_"Um... well, you could always stay here in Skyworld. The temple has tons of spare rooms." Dark Pit stared into the lilac eyes of his original, knowing Pit was clueless about what to tell him._

_"You ever think about our race?" Pittoo continued gazing at the cosmos above him. "Like, maybe there were still some out there..." He trailed off, slouching down in his seat._

_"Palutena told me they were all killed, so it's not likely." Pit sighed._

_"I want to find them." Pittoo stood up, still staring up at the night sky. "If they're out there, I want to find them."_

_"You mean you're going the search the entire planet?! That'll take years!" Pit jumped up, nearly shouting at his clone._

_"I don't care. I need friends, family, people of my own race. I feel incomplete without what you have. You have Palutena, Viridi, hell even Hades by your side. I have no one..."_

_"You have me..."_

_"Would you come with me? To find them?" The two met eyes again, bathed in the moonlight and surrounded by none. Pit wondered what to say next, he needed to stay and serve Palutena, and it's pretty likely the search would turn up nothing. But, then again, he missed his twin when he was away, and he'd love to stay with him for a long adventure._

_"I-I can't. I hate to admit, but I've pretty much given up on the hope that angels other than us exist. I'm sorry, Pittoo." Pit's gaze shifted to the ground, disappointed in his answer. The dark angel's expression seemed to change._

_"Fine." Dark Pit grunted. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning." And he stormed back into the temple to relax in the festivities. Pit was left beneath the light of space, the twinkle of the stars and bright purple nebula striking out against the black background. He'd screwed up. His only meeting with Pittoo in years and he'd angered him to the point of stomping off. But he couldn't leave Palutena, could he? Pit sulked off to the hot springs, he needed to think this over._

_Early in the morning, Pit made up his mind, he was going to accompany Pittoo to discover the angels. He dashed to the dark twin's guest room, but didn't find what he expected. A small note written on crumpled parchment lay on the quilts, it read:  
><em>

_If you're reading this, I've already gone. Knowing you, you would've come in here as early as you could, so I left as soon as the party ended last night. See you soon._

_P.S- I'm sorry for storming off that evening, if I find them, I'll tell you. Later, bro._

_Pit finished reading the letter, a tear forming in his eye. Pittoo had gone without him, and it was all his fault..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Pit? Pit? PIT!" <em>**Said angel snapped back to reality, wailing as he crashed into the ground. **_"Are you alright? You zoned out for a second."_**

"Yeah," Pit pulled himself off the floor, surveying his surroundings. "Where are we?"

_**"Take a guess, Pit-stain."**_

"I can't guess, that's why I asked." Pit stated, taking a few seconds to realise who he answered. "Pittoo! You're okay!"

**_"Of course I'm okay, do you know who you're talking to? It's the unbeatable force of darkness!"_**

"Are you sure you aren't exaggerating, just a little bit?" Hades remarked, starting to mow down a group of Shemums with his Darkness bow.

**_"Anyway, Pit, Pittoo told me that Thanatos is commanding this legion of troops. He's in the center of this town."_**

"Okay, thanks for the info. Wait... is he fighting Pittoo?" The young angel asked, taking out a Mik with a forward-dash charged shot.

**_"Uh, about that..." _**Pittoo sighed. **_"He, umm, he beat me."_**

...

...

...

"HAHAHAHAHHA!"

"HAHAHAHAHHAAH!" Hades and Pit laughed uncontrollably, ignoring the enemies advancing on them.

"Who's the 'Unbeatable force of darkness' now?!"

"You got beat by Thanatos? What'd he do, tickle you too much?!"

**_"SHUT UP YOU TWO! DO YOU WANT MY HELP OR NOT?!" _**Dark Pit roared, silencing Pit and the God. **_"He has a new form, it's a lethal dragon with sharp claws and a laser attack, so look out." _**He calmed down.

"Seriously, ANOTHER dragon boss? Who's next, Lance the Dragon trainer?" Hades complained. The two continued through the town, defeating Monoeyes and Kerons as they went through the burning buildings. Approaching the square, the dark angel jumped out from his cover.

"Ahhhh!" Pit fell over, surprised by his twin's sudden appearance. Most of his clothes were ripped, and cuts lined his face and arms.

"Whoah, what happened to Ptooey?" Hades smirked, jabbing at 'Ptooey's' robes.

"You know what happened, Underworld scum." Dark Pit pushed the imp God off of him. "Anyway, Thanatos is just ahead, a Drink of the Gods would be nice."

**_"Alrighty then!" _**Palutena dropped down two pink coloured drinks. Pit and Pittoo drank the heavenly liquid, healing their wounds and raising their spirits.

"What? None for me?" The ex-Lord of the Underworld sulked. Ignoring him, the two angels headed into the square, prepared to fight.

* * *

><p>"Prepare for death, God of... Death..." Pit stopped in his tracks, embarrassed by his lame speech.<p>

"C'mon, four years later and I get that PIT-iful rally cry?!" Thanatos chuckled, then noticed Pittoo beside him. "Oh, you back for more, Blapi?"

"Blapi? Seriously?"

"What else can I call you? Kuro? Tip?"

"The name's DARK PIT!" said angel shouted, dashing towards the God with the blades of his Silver bow outstretched. He jabbed away at the God of Death, who returned with shots embedded with poison. Pittoo was flung back, clutching his stomach to relieve himself of the pain, the poison burned through every fiber of his being. Taking Pittoo's failed attempt as an opening, Pit struck Thanatos with a forwards-dash charged shot, followed by a stream of purple and black arrows from Hades' continuous fire. Shrieking, Thanatos launched a large skull-like projectile at the light angel, it hit him like a truck, throwing his backwards and inflicting him with weakness. Curing himself with an Effect Recovery, Pit charged at the God, Pittoo joining in the assault. Hades hung back, sniping with charged shots.

"Well, well, well, Hades. Decided to take the side of good? Hoo-HOO hoo! You seem to like protecting those chickens over there!" Thanatos shot the poisoned projectiles at the Lord, who swiftly dodged them.

"Oh, never heard of altruism before?" Hades replied with forwards-dash continuous fire, as the two angels melee combo'd the distracted God of Death. Thanatos was flung back, clutching his fists and growling.

"Ugh, you guys are sooo getting on my nerves. Allow me to FINISH YOU! A-one, a-two, a-one-two-THREE!" Thanatos shrank into a purple cloud, beginning to change shape.

"Here it comes!" Pittoo and Pit leapt backwards, staring up at the new form. "Pit, use your powers to get his attention, I'll strike 'em from behind!"

"Why does nobody acknowledge my existence?! I want to help!" Hades shouted, chucking his bow to the ground in a hissy fit. Thanatos' transformation appeared from the cloud as a towering dragon with scales of deep green. Two large wings with purple skin stretched out from the monster's back, crimson eyes piercing from above. His giant, indigo claws unfolded from fists, reaching out to the angels and the God.

"Ready, Pit?" Dark Pit glanced at his counterpart.

"Affirmative!" Pit fist-pumped the air.

"THEN LET'S DO IT!" The two shouted, running up to their foe. Pit grabbed a power from his belt, the card-like square disappearing in his hand as he used the ability. His speed increased, zipping around the dragon in circles. Thanatos' head followed the speedy angel, neck twisting around and around cartoonishly.

"Super Speed, flys by, PIT THE ANGELHOG!"

"Focus, Pit-stain."

"Too fast for Thanatos, yeah! PIT THE ANGELHOG!" Said dragon smashed his claw down, crushing Pit in a single blow. Taking this as an opportunity, Dark Pit flew up to the back of Thanatos' head, firing a charge shot into the scaled creature. The dragon spun round instantly, punching the angel out the sky.

"Ooff!" Dark Pit grunted, impacting with one of the burning buildings. Meanwhile, Pit pulled himself off the ground, dashing up to the colossal scaled transformation. He used Explosive Flame to engulf Thanatos and deal massive damage. The dragon roared, slashing down at the angel. Pit ran over to where Dark Pit had fallen, helping his twin up off the cobble.

"That's it! I've had enough of you two!" Thanatos grunted, getting into a fighting position, "PREPARE TO DIE!" He opened his mouth wide, pink energy forming between his teeth.

"Hey Pit, remember when I said he had a laser attack?" Dark Pit said, causing Pit to gulp.

"TAKE THIS!"

"Reflect Barrier!" Pit shouted, throwing up a wall of light to protect the two from the attack. But the force of the laser was too much, and the shield began to crack.

"How long has it got left?" Pittoo asked, covering his eyes.

"I dunno, but we have to do something!" Pit answered.

"Is THIS something?!" Hades roared, ramming straight into the Commanmder's head, the impact sending the scaled monster flying. Groaning, the colossal dragon hit the ground with a mighty thud.

"Woah, nice one Hades!" Pit cheered from behind the shattered barrier. The God nonchalantly floated over to them, a smirk on his face.

"And you said I couldn't do it, Hmm?" Hades remarked, jabbing the dark angel in the chest.

"I never said that!" Pittoo replied, shaking his fist at the God.

**_"Calm down you two, you both did well. For now, let's head back. This was just our first step in re-defeating the Underworld."_**The three were enveloped in a golden beam, whipping them up to Skyworld in a flash.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Pittoo?" Pit poked his head through the crack in the door. The dark angel was relaxing in the hot springs, head back and arms stretched out.<p>

"Yeah?" Dark Pit opened an eye.

"Did you find them? Y'know, the angels?" Pit slid in the golden pool, no bothering to take off his toga.

"..."

"I should've gone with you, I'm sorry Pittoo." The young angel looked down into the glistening waters, thinking back to that day.

"No, it's okay." Dark Pit paddling over to his light brother. "We'll find them some day. You and me, got it?" He placed his hand on Pit's shoulder, his piercing crimson eyes staring into the soft sky blue ones.

"Sure, as soon as we're done with the Underworld, we're going on an angel hunt!" Pit smiled, jumping up in the water.

"Heh heh, you always were insufferably upbeat." Pittoo chuckled, running his hand through his raven hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There ya go, Chapter 3!**

**Hades: This took longer than expected, for about 2,000 words.**

**A/N: Yeah, well, school's being a pain in the ass right now. More Homework = Less Writing Time. Ugh, how I hate that forbidden torture mad house.**

**- Tornado**


	5. Sorry :(

**A/N: What's up guys, BlueTornadoStorm here! But enough of that, let's get down to this. Unfortunately, I won't be able to access the internet for a while due to supplier issues, so that means Kid Icarus: Rise of Nevarkk will be going on hiatus until I can write again. I'm sorry about this, but it's something that can't be avoided. I may be able to write small bits at school or friend's houses, but despite that it'll still be a while until Chapter 4, which is a shame because it's a pretty funny stage. See you some time soon!**

**Hades: Hades, out!**

**A/N: Get outta here!**

* * *

><p><strong>SUPER AWESOME UPDATE TIME!<strong>

**So, an absolutely HAMAZING friend of mine has let me use his internet for a few hours a day, so I'll still be able to write! Though it will take a little longer to finish chapters...**

**Also, I'm thinking of starting up a new fic, premiering on October first. SPOOOOOKKKYYYY!**

**See you guys then!**


	6. Chapter 4: Eggplantification

**A/N: ****So yeah, this chapter's been delayed a bit because of internet issues, but I'll be getting a week break in a few days, so I'll be able to bulk-write whenever I can. But for now, I don't own the Kid Icarus Franchise!**

**-Enjoy :)**

**-Chapter 4: Eggplantification-**

"So, Thanatos has been dispatched of, hmm?" The devilish creature ran his crimson claws over the sheet of glass in front of him. It showed said Commander's death by the hands of Pit and his darker clone, oh, and that weird imp thing with the psychedelic hair.

"Yessir," A dark shadow behind him answered. "Would you like me to finish them off for ya, Nevy?"

The demon king turned bright red in rage, twisting around to face his newly discovered minion. "Did you just call me 'Nevy'?" Nevarkk growled, his head twitching and hand hovering over the hilt of his obsidian sword.

"Well, I gotta call ya somethin', right?" The wizard replied, oblivious of his master's anger. Nevarkk simmered down, mumbling something about the competence of his soldiers. He pointed a jet black finger at the vegetable-based wizard, conjuring a red circle with undecipherable symbols underneath the mage. A sinister smirk lining his mouth, he chuckled as the Commander before him trembled at the mysterious light under his feet.

"W-what is this?!" The wizard trembled. Nevarkk chuckled in response, cracking his knuckles.

"Do not worry, it is only a transporter. You shall wait for further instructions at the Reaper Fortress, understood?" Nevarkk folded his arms, watching as the wizard slowly nodded his purple head. "Good, now, this will not hurt a bit." He smiled as he clicked his dark fingers, the mage screaming as he was whisked away by a black aura.

"But it WILL hurt a lot." Nevarkk turned back to his screen, positioning his troops for the oncoming angels.

* * *

><p>Flying frantically through the Centurion-filled streets of Skyworld, the red and gold suited Postman knew he was late. This package was due two days ago! Well, when your species was originally created to be mindless servants for Palutena, you don't really remember these small details. Speaking of, the Centurion Post deliverer just realised he'd passed his client's house, odd considering it was the second biggest building in all of the sky realm. The marble columned structure was very similar to the Parthenon built by humans, and was the living quarters of Captain of the Royal Guard, Pit. There was a large stained-glass window at the front, showing the angel himself with a golden background. Next to said window was a giant, scrawny picture of his twin, Pittoo, drawn as if by a three year old that the light angel had put up while his darker clone was staying with him. Without knocking, the Postman burst through the marble doors.<p>

"Delivery... *pant* for... *pant* Sir Pit!" He coughed, clearing his throat. The angel came squealing down the shallow white steps, shouting "She's here! She's here!" Following behind him was a yawning Dark Pit and a grouchy Hades. Pit grabbed the hole covered box from the Centurion, eyes gleaming wide. He carefully set the cardboard down on the floor, turning to the Postman and pulling out his wallet.

"That's 150,000 hearts, please." The Centurion then picked a sheet of parchment and a quill from his bag, handing them to Pit. "Just sign on the dotted line, sir." Pit stared at the jumbled markings on the paper, forgetting that he couldn't read. Shrugging it off, he scribbled his name in huge handwriting and gave the parchment and payment to the Postman. He swiftly left, stuffing the items into his pouch and letting the young angel open his box. Said angel tore open the lid, his heart melting at its contents.

"So kawaii!" He squealed, as Pittoo peeked inside the box.

"A cat?" Dark Pit scoffed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. "You woke me up for this thing?" Pit ignored him. The tiny feline mewed at the light angel, who was hugging her close to his chest.

"Not just any cat, a lil' silver tabby kitten!" Pit grabbed a small custom made laurel crown-like collar from his pocket, gently attaching it to the kitten's neck. The tiny gold name tag read:

TÉNA. IF LOST, PLEASE RETURN TO SECOND BIGGEST BUILDING IN SKYWORLD.

"Téna? Well, that's imaginative." Pittoo sarcastically remarked, dragging himself back to his guest room.

"Daawww! Looks like Pitty Pat's got himself a kitty cat!" Hades added, violently ruffling the kitten's head.

"Hey!" Pit pushed the God away, brushing the feline's fur back into place. "You'll hurt her..."

**_"Pit, Dark Pit! Meet me in the Temple, I've some news for us." _**Palutena told the angels over their laurels, Pittoo groaning as he once again plodded down the staircase from the top. The two angels and the God headed to Palutena's temple, the kitten hugged firmly against Pit's chest and away from Hades.

* * *

><p>"Good Morning you three!" Palutena greeted the angels and the imp at the doors of her grand temple, then noticed the ball of fluff in Pit's arms. "So, finally got that kitten you always talked about, huh?" The Goddess of Light chuckled, stroking the mewing feline in the angel's hands.<p>

"Yeah, isn't she just the cutest?! I named her Téna, after you of course!" The young angel replied, the other two gagging at the lovey-dovey scene unfolding before them. The Goddess lead the group inside to the banquet hall, a long room with lengthy wooden tables stretching from one end of the room to the other. Windows letting in rays of golden sunshine lined the walls, brightening up the hall. Many Centurions were eating breakfast at the chairs as the group was taken to the marble table at the far end. Palutena sat down in her throne in the middle, with her angels either side of her, while Hades was forced to sit at one of the wooden tables with the Centurions. Noticing a familiar troop beside him, Hades snuck some chili peppers into the Centurion's coffee. He knew Jerry just LOVED his morning drink extra spicy. Meanwhile on the top table, three tuxedo-clad Centurions brought silver platters to the angels and the Goddess, each containing extra helpings of bacon, eggs, hash browns and baked beans. Pit fed small bits of bacon to his kitten, while Palutena and Dark Pit ate more respectably (notably WITH their knives and forks, unlike the light angel).

After they'd finished eating, Palutena addressed the two angels.

"Pit, Pittoo, I've some news. I've located where the Underworld forces are coming from, it's the-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She was cut off by the sound of Jerry screaming, Pit face-palmed as Hades smirked cruelly and joined the angels.

"As I was saying," Palutena mumbled through gritted teeth. "They're coming from the Reaper Fortress in Reaper Valley, near the Reaper Pass and by the Reaper Mountain."

"Creative." Dark Pit scoffed.

"This'll help us take them down at the source." She pulled out a red suitcase with brown vines crawling across the box, inside was a small capsule that had the same colouration as the case it was held in. "This a special type of Reset Bomb created by Viridi, made to destroy only Underworld monsters. You'll take it to the center of the Fortress and set it off!"

"But wait," Pit got into a thoughtful pose. "If we have to carry weapons, who'll carry the case?"

Everyone looked at Hades.

"OH, COME ON! My name's not Hermes! If you want someone to deliver that box, ask that bumbling Postman that took up so much of this chapter JUST to give us some stupid cat!" Hades folded his arms, puffing air out his mouth.

"Téna's not stupid!" Pit started stroking his kitten. "She's cute!"

"Regardless, get yourselves armed, we head out in an hour." Palutena said, as the angels ran and Hades sulked to the Arms Altar.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm... what to use today?" Pit weighed up two weapons, a Fortune bow and Crusader blade.<p>

"Just hurry up, Pit-stain." Pittoo grunted, grabbing a Dark Pit staff.

"Ooh! Never new I had this one before!" Pit dove at a Crusher arm, dropping the other weapons. Checking the stats, he tossed the arm away, then lunged at a pair of Wolf claws amongst the pile of weapons. "Five and a half stars ranged, five in melee, has some powerful dash charged shot and dash continuous fire mods. I want you!" He shoved the flaming claws on his hands, swiping them through the air sending embers flying behind him.

"Hey, bird-brain! Watch where you're putting those things!" Hades growled, dodging Pit's claws and trying not to drop the Reset Bomb. He set the case down on a table, opening the box and picking up the crimson and vine bomb.

"We're going," Dark Pit stated, then glanced over at Hades, who was admiring the bomb. "Put that back, before you kill us all." Pittoo snapped at the God. Without looking, Hades chucked the item into the case and slammed it shut, not noticing the fluffy tabby cat sleeping in the box.

* * *

><p>"You promise I'm not going to face-plant into a pier again, right?" Pit begrudgingly approached the door, peering out the the sky around him. The clouds were thick and dark grey in colour. Lightning bolts struck in random patterns, crackling like fire and followed by the deep roar of thunder.<p>

**_"Why would I do that? It's not like I'd want to hurt you or anything." _** Palutena joked as the group leapt out the doors, instantly greeted by a swarm of Monoeyes and Paramushes. The angels and Hades continued on for a while, dodging lightning and enemy fire. Hades almost dropped the case a few times while avoiding oncoming assaults, swearing that he heard purring from the box.

"So, tell exactly why you couldn't just open up a door in the Fortress, considering Pit's been there before." Dark Pit asked, destroying a Belunka and the Gyrazers it was spawning with a Special Attack. Palutena was silent for a few moments, quickly trying to come up with an answer.

**_"Uhh... becaaause... BlueTornadoStorm needs to write a flying part for every chapter?_**

**A/N: This is where I come in, now just need some glue, a bit of cement, oh, and some chewing gum... there! Fixed the fourth wall!**

_**"Anyway, I'm taking you down into the Reaper Ravine where you entered the Fortress seven years ago." **_Palutena ignored the sudden entrance from yours truly. The angels dove down to the human world below them, wind whipping their hair as they increased in speed. They continued over the peaks and valleys of the rocky area, until they eventually reached the ravine. They tucked their wings in, plunging down into the depths, soaring past spires and rock formations. As they went further, more and more Underworld troops appeared to protect the Fortress. The angels reached the castle-like building, long curved claws lining the exterior walls. Pit glanced over at the splintered door, where he smashed in through last time.

"I don't have to break in again, do I?" Pit whined, remembering the pounding headache he had gotten seven years ago.

_**"Of course not, I have a better idea!"**_

"Uh-oh..."

**_"Are you ready for my patented 'Super Palutena Wall-Smashing Angel Accelerator Prototype Copyright Trade-Marked'?" _**Before Pit could answer, his wings shone a brilliant gold, blasting him into the side of the Fortress and sending rubble flying.

"That was technically breaking in, y'know." Dark Pit muttered, following after the high speed angel.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!" Pit screamed, obliterating the many layers of stone in front of him with his face. His wings stopped glowing, dropping him onto the cobble floor. Dark Pit and Hades entered behind him.<p>

"That's a good look for you, Pitty Pat." Hades commented on Pit's now dirty tunic and bruised face. Ignoring the remarks, the light angel picked himself off the ground, examining his surroundings.

"Lead the way, Pit-stain." Dark Pit growled, watching as the angel ran randomly around the corridors looking for a way to go. "You HAVE been here before, haven't you?"

**_"It seems we've entered through a different part of the Fortress. I'd recommend taking the path to your left, it looks like it heads further into the castle." _**The group peeked around the corner of he path, it opened up to an expansive room with dark blue torches lining the walls. As they strode in, a familiar enemy made his appearance.

"No! Not the Eggplant wizard!" Pit shrieked, pointing at the purple baddie with his claws. He dashed towards the wizard, melee-dash attacking it. The vegetable wizard took the strike, then dropped an eggplant bomb on Pit.

"Well, that worked." Dark Pit added sarcastically, firing a charged shot at the wizard. Hades burst out laughing at the eggplant with legs running frantically around the room, getting in the way of Dark Pit's fire. Sighing, Dark Pit stuck an Effect Recovery onto his hand and slapped Pit in the face(?). Now un-eggplantificated, Pit dug his burning claws into the wizard, who teleported to the other side of the room. Just barely avoiding an eggplant without damaging the case, Hades spun around the wizard, striking him in the eye with his foot.

"OOWWW! What the heck, man?" The wizard grabbed his now black eye, jabbing his staff at Hades.

"You... can talk?" Pit lowered his weapons, tilting his head to one side.

"Well, DUH! I have a mouth, don't I?" He growled, waving his arm in the air. "Y'know what, just... just go through the door..." He sighed, tapping the stone door with his staff. The stone blockade raising up and opening up the rest of the castle. The three awkwardly shuffled past, the wizard glaring at them with his one eye. They continued down the cobble hallways, searching for the center of the Fortress...

**Eggplant Wizard: Seriously, dude, I'm gonna need an ice pack for this!**

**A/N: C'mon, E.W! Gotta take one for the team, right?**

**Eggplant Wizard: Riiiight... Oh, and for those wondering, I'm not that guy you saw talking to Nevarkk in the beginning. He's the-**

**A/N: SSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSS!**


End file.
